Revenge of the Ultimate ProtoBot 10,000!
by Rico1206
Summary: The Ultimate Proto-Bot is back...with a plot to destroy the EPF...and to reveal the identity of the Director...not only to the EPF, but to the island. Will it win or be destroyed...yet again? UPDATE: 1/5/12: Last chapter -6- added. New story coming soon!
1. What a Way to Start the Day

The Director's Identity

Chapter 1:

Operation: Hibernation was a success. Later that day, the EPF would question Herbert, and find out more than he wants. Rico got up in the early morning. He made sure he wouldn't be late again, and called Jet Pack Guy to make sure he was awake. When Rico hung up, he waddled over to his kitchen.  
>"Any good grub?" he asked himself. He opened the fridge and there was...nothing. Well, nothing good to him. He went to his pantry and got out a box of Puffle O's. "Hmm, I know Rookie tried these and his mouth seemed like it was en-fuego." Rico argued for a minute over whether he should try it.<br>He opened the box and took a few out and put them in his mouth. He chewed and chewed. "Ya know, I don't see the problem with them...Rookie must have had wild ones from the Wilderness, bec-" Rico stopped short. Now how mouth seemed like it was on fire! "Aaaaaaaah!" He yelled quietly, not to wake his puffles. He ran over to the sink, where all the dishes were in the water that was nearly overflowed, and dunked his head in. He did it multiple times, ignoring the fact the water was hotter than the Puffle 'O. After about a million dunks, he finally was done. "Ahhhh," he said. "Sweet relief." Next, he waddled over to his closet. He got his Blue Duffle Coat out. "Hmm, should I wear this again? I've worn this everyday!" Rico said, holding it up. A lot of penguins believed it once they saw his wall of pictures, where he wore the same outfit...  
>USA Striped Head Band Red Whistle Blue Duffel Coat Black Pirate Boots<p>

He got tired of it, plus, it was sort of summer, however, the temps didn't change too often. He went to his TV to check the temp. "Next on the Club Penguin Times, Good Mornin' CP, we have a new record for the warmest temperature...33*! Wow! Plus, we have interesting news from the Director of the Elite Penguin Force, so stay tuned," Aunt Arctic said. She was the news anchor in the mornings, and occassionally the evenings.

"33*? Wow! That's like, like- uh, what's it like...hmmm, MY MOUTH WITH PUFFLE O'S!" Rico said, shocked by the new record. He turned off the TV. To the island, if it was above 25*, it was on fire! Rico waddled back to the closet and got out his Red Swim Trunks. He put them on, and wore everything else he usually did except for his pirate boots. Instead, he wore his Light-Up Shoes. He put out some Puffle O's, and the box for the puffles, left a note that said he was getting coffee with Jet Pack Guy and headed towards JPG's igloo.  
>The street was quiet. 1206 Sleet Drive was usually the street where there was constant on-going things. He waddled up to JPG's igloo and rang the door bell. JPG waddled up and opened the door. "Hey Rico, ya ready?" JPG asked. "Isn't that why I'm here?" Rico replied. JPG shut the door behind him and they headed towards the Town.<br>They entered the Coffee Shop and saw Barista. "Hey, bro!" Rico called to him. "It's not packed again...where is everyone?" "Haven't had a customer all morning. It's only 7am. I just opened, anyway. So, anything upcoming for you guys with the EPF?" Barista said. "Yeah, we caught Herbert." Rico said. "Now we're working on something else...but we need it not captured, but destroyed." "Ok...secret 'EPF' stuff?" Barista asked. "Yup," JPG replied. "By the way, Barista, I've never asked you but, were you an agent?" Barista's eyes lit up. "Uh, what can I get you?" Barista wanted to change the subject, and fast. "The answer to my question." JPG replied. "Jet Pack Guy, give him a break... he had a rough day yesterday. He can answer later." Rico said. "I'll have a coffee, and so will Mr. I Need To Know Everything." "Hey!" JPG said. "What? You were being someone who wanted to kno-" Rico was interrupted by his spy gadget going off. "Excuse me, gotta take this." Rico said. He walked up to the Book Room and sat on the couch and hit "Accept". "Yo, D, what's the problem?" Rico asked. Dot was calling. Agents didn't really call unless it was an emergency.  
>"Chief, you might want to head down to the Command Room. I came in early, and I can't get a hold of G or the Director. But what you might find isn't good...hurry." Dot said. She sounded worried. "Why don't you just ask Rookie? JPG and I are in the middle of co-" "I did, and we need more than Rookie. Chief, I think you need to get down here-now!" Dot interrupted. That was enough to convince Rico to get to the Command Room-and fast.<p>

He waddled down to the Coffee Shop. "Alright, I'm back." Rico said. Still no one but Rico, Barista and JPG. He sat down on the couch and Barista came to give them their drinks. "What's the deal, dude?" JPG asked. He took a sip of his coffee. "I have no time to drink, and neither do you. Dot orders us to get down there, and now! She can't get a hold of the Director or Gary and she's worried about something. She called Rookie, but she said it's going to be more than just Rookie..." Rico answered. "Alright, fine. Barista, what's the total? We don't have time for the bill." JPG said.  
>"Bill? Eh, since you guys rock, I haven't charged you since I started working. Did you forget?" Barista told them. "We never really noticed..." Rico said. "Ok, have fun on your job...see you later." Barista said. He turned and went over to the stairway. Rico waddled out...then turned back. "Dude? What are you doing? We don't have time..." JPG said. Rico just waddled over to the counter and put a couple THOUSAND coins on the counter. They headed out to the Command Room.<p>

"We're here!" Rico said, getting off the elevator. "What'cha ne-whoooooa! What happened here?" The place was a wreck! "We have a witness...but he refuses to tell us anything!" Rookie told Rico.  
>"Yes, because once you capture...I turn on you all, and choose not to answer any questions!" Herbert said, still in his cage cell. "You will if you want to get out sooner. If you don't, we'll surround you with water!" JPG threatened. Rico grabbed a hose and turned it on. He poured water into Herbert's cell. "Aaaaah! Okay! Turn that blasted thing off and I'll tell you what I saw!" Herbert screamed like a little girl. "You better..." Dot said. "Ok, I was just sleeping, and then heard something and awoke. I was very tired, but I saw Gerbil the Gadget Guy sitting at the table watching the TV. There was a robot on-screen. I feared the Proto-Bot until Gerald said the word, 'director'. I fell back asleep shortly after and woke to a loud CRASH! I saw Jerky get carried away in the top of the Proto-Bumbler. Does that make you happy that I told you?" Herbert told them. "Hmm, ok. Are you able to explain the mess and why the files are missing, and our I.S.E.E.U. accounts were hacked and banned forever and why the monitors are off?" Rico was determined to get more answers. Something wasn't right with what Herbert said. "Ok, hmmm..." Herbert thought for a moment. "Ah-ha. The three test bots came in and stole all the stuff. The Sunglasses McJetPack looking bot hacked the computer, the Wheelie one stole the files and the Great Snow Race one shut down the monitors and also stole the system defending gear." "Hmm, why would they do that? Why do they want to know more about us? They are just-bots! Someone must of set them up to be out to get all our info...but who?" Rico said. They all turned to Herbert. "Ok, I admit. I did it...but when I rebelled on the Proto-Bot and his friends, I forgot to de-program them to be out to get all your files and info...however, they would still be out to get you..." Herbert admitted. "Why would you do-" CRASH! Rico stopped short as the Ultimate Proto-Bot came crashing through the Virtual Reality tubes. He destroyed every one of them. "Processing Identification...Target loading at 57%" "Aaaah!" Rookie screamed. He ran to go hide in the cabinet. "Target Found! Code Name: Rookie. Agent ID: 44. Scanning Room." The Proto-Bot headed right for the cabinet and left. They were glad it didn't get Rookie. "Rookie, the bot's gone...come out." Rico said. "Do I have to come get you?" He waddled over to the cabinet, and gasped. Rookie wasn't in there! <p>


	2. Where is Rookie?

Chapter 2:

Where is Rookie?

Rico and the crew searched high and low for Rookie.

"Hmm, where is that lil' idiot? Maybe he wandered off?" Rico said out loud.

"Where the heck is he?" Jet Pack Guy said, coming out of the Virtual Reality room.

"We've searched everywhere." Dot proclaimed. But from the corner of his eye, Rico saw Gary 'contemplating' something. But he didn't know what.

"Gary...? Is there something you haven't told us yet?" Rico asked slowly.

"You haven't checked everywhere..." Gary replied in a slow and low voice.

"What!" Jet Pack Guy said.

"I think I know where he is... follow me." Gary said. He waddled to the Elite Penguin Force closet and typed in a code on it. Then a door opened inside.

"What the heck?" Rico asked.

Gary waddled in. The agents followed to see the weirdest thing - the old Elite Penguin Force Command Room!

"The Director said we needed to keep a Virtual Reality version of this room." Gary replied. "Rookie? Are you in here?"

"Yes, and I'm so amazed!" Rookie appeared from behind the Command Coach area.

"Rookie! Why didn't you tell us you were coming in here? We searched two minutes for you!" Jet Pack Guy said relentlessly.

"Sorry! I was just too excited, okay?" Rookie said with a little smile across his face.

"Whatever, we have to go stop the Proto-Bot!" Rico ordered. He entered the same code Gary used and the doors opened. But the new Command Room wasn't there! It was just snow. And then there was a cage.. and in that cage laid nothing but a note that read, as best as Rico's eyes could read it, "Total Domination".

"Where is the Command Room, Gary?" asked Rico, quickly.

"Oh my, it's gone!" Gary said, shyly.

"Well, no point sitting here. To the Coffee Shop!" Jet Pack Guy said.

"I'll take a MochaFrappeWhippyChino, thanks." said a penguin at the Coffee Shop to Barista. The place was a mess!

"Whoa! Barista! What in the name of Zippo the Penguin happened here?" Rico asked, shocked.

"Sorry, guys. The Proto-Bot came in and destroyed the place. It headed to the Dock, but what's the point in stopping something that can't be stopped?" Barista said in sorrow.

"You didn't try to stop it?" Rookie asked.

"Like he said, Rookie, you can't stop something that can't be stopped." Dot piped up.

"But it can be stopped!" Rico reassured.

"I... I don't think so anymore." Gary was turning on Rico.

"What? I don't mean for you to take offense but, are you crazy!" Rico asked.

"He's not the only one that's crazy..." Rookie said. Gary started walking away.

"What do you mean...?" Rico asked, hoping Rookie wouldn't quit.

"I don't have hope... he's too powerful." Rookie said. He started to slowly waddle away.

"At least I have..." Rico saw Dot waddling away, too. It seemed as if nobody had faith.

"Jet Pack Guy - do you believe?" Rico asked, hoping.

"I believe..."

"You do? Great! Let's-"

"That we'll lose to a robot..." and with that, Jet Pack Guy flew away. Rico was not with his crew anymore. They weren't even his crew! _What did the Proto-Bot do to my crew?_ Rico thought. _This isn't my crew, my team, my group, my posse. These are penguins that don't know me and I don't know them._

Rico started thinking himself. With the Proto-Bot out there, smashing the Lighthouse and ripping the Advent Calendar out of the Forest... would they be able to? _Yes. Yes, we can. _Rico thought. He was the only one with confidence. _I'll show them! I will show them. _And just then, the floor of the Coffee Shop below him fell through the snow that fell into the ocean. And with it, Rico went plunging into the ocean.

*dun dun dun*


	3. What happened?

Chapter 3: What happened?

Rico rose from the water and above saw penguins looking in. He could hear their voices, and they were saying stuff such as, 'Wow, that was a great fall,' or, 'Is he okay?'. He reached up a flipper and someone grabbed onto him. He came up, soggy and all, and thanked the penguin.

"Thanks for that," Rico told the penguin.  
>"The name's Rocko." the penguin said.<br>"Oh, thank you, uh, Rocko." said Rico. "Well, I've uh, got to get going, there's an island to save..."  
>"Wait, wait," Rocko stopped Rico as he headed towards the door. Barista grabbed some barriers and blocked off the hole.<br>"Yeah?" Rico asked.  
>"I'm coming with you," Rocko said.<br>"What? Why...?" Rico asked. Was this guy crazy?  
>"I'm an EPF agent, too." Rocko said.<br>"You are?" "Yeah! I heard you're one of the only ones left to stop the Proto-Bot, so, I figured, 'why not help him if I also want to stop him'? You know?" "Yeah," Rico said, shocked. "Alright, where do we begin?" Rocko asked, as the two penguins exited the Coffee Shop.  
>"Well, you know, I was thinking the Tallest Mountain, because the Proto-Bot usually heads there, and we can figure out what he's up to by watching from the tallest point of the island. Then we can plan ahead, you know what I'm saying?" Rico gave input to their little mission.<br>"Sure, that sounds like a great place to start," Rocko said with an evil smile spread across his face. "Yeah, heh," Rico said, noticing the smile. "I guess so..."

"Ugh," Rico said, finally reaching the top. "Why again do you make ME carry all the junk up a moutain this high?"  
>"Because, uh, you know, you're uh, mission leader. And mission leader usually carries the stuff in my squad." Rocko said.<br>"Yes, but I'm Top Squad rank, and uh, you know what? Forget it, we're already up, so nevermind." Rico finally said, without arguing.  
>"Neat view, eh?" Rocko asked.<br>"Yeah, surely is." Rico said. He stood up for a moment and gazed out over the island. There, he could see fireworks at the Ice Berg, and the Migrator sailing away.  
>As Rico stared at the beautiful sight, Rocko opened up his backpacks Rico carried up. He reached in and found a pole.<br>"Heh heh," Rocko said. He walked up to Rico and SLAP! He hit Rico and Rico went over the edge.

"Where... where am I?" Rico's first words were. He felt moving below him. He was on a boat. He looked up and noticed some barrels. He got up and shook one and knew where he was - the Migrator. But how'd he get there? Rico waddled up onto Main Deck where he saw Yarr bouncing around with Rockhopper. "Arr, Yarr, don't be messin' with me while I be steerin' the ship. Ye know these thingies don't be comin' with a built in auterpilot, do ya?" Rockhopper said.  
>"Hey, Rockhopper." Rico said.<br>"Aye, hello there." Rockhopper said.  
>"Hey, uh, why am I on this boat?" Rico asked.<br>"Aye, that be a million coin question. I be sailin' the sea back to Rockhopper Island when suddenly a penguin be flyin' out of the sky and kersplatin' into the ocean. I sailed quickly over and grabbed ye. Ye know I'm big-hearted, so why on Club Penguin would I be lettin' ye stay there?" Rockhopper answered.  
>"Are you taking me back..." Rico paused. "...matey?" "Aye, yes, indeed. I can't be showin' ye me island, or everyone'd be wantin' tuh see such a thing. Ye understand?" Rockhopper replied.<br>"Yeah," Rico said. "Oh and uh, thanks." Rico smiled.  
>"Arrghhh." Rockhopper replied in a friendly voice.<p>

"Thanks again!" Rico waved to Rockhopper who was sailing away on the Migrator. He dropped Rico off on the island of Club Penguin.  
>"Golly, what happened?" Rico asked, staring at the Lighthouse. It was full of dents, scratches and busted windows. "Oh no, the Command Room!" Rico yelled. He started to teleport there but then his spy phone had an error message: "CONNECTION LOST PLEASE CLICK TO LEARN MORE" "Ha ha very funny." Rico said, sarcastically, thinking it was a joke BECAUSE EVERY TIME HE TRIES TO LOG IN THERE'S AN ANNOYING CONNECTION MESSAGE! Anyways, back to the story, he tried again, but it said the same thing. He tapped, 'learn more' and it said, 'Disconnected connector'. "Of course," Rico said. "The Proto-Bot rumaged through the place and destroyed it. "Hey, I thought I got rid of you!" Rocko said, running up to Rico.<br>"Ha ha, guess what? Rico made a rebound..." Rico said.  
>"Ha ha, guess what? He's about to make a rebound to death." Rocko said.<br>"Huh?" Rico asked. Rocko pulled out a Snowball-Shooter 3000, invented by Herbert, Rico recognized.  
>"What'cha going to do with that? Kill me?" Rico asked, ready for a word battle.<br>"Exactly," Rocko said and started firing, but Rico's Tactical skills made him dodge the snowballs.  
>He started running towards the Dock. He saw some penguins talking. And then he saw some more penguins coming towards them. It was like a crowd, almost. "A crowd!" Rico said to himself. "Of course! I can get lost in the crowd." Rico ran through it and pulled out his map. Surely, that'd buy him some time. He tapped an igloo and immediately went to one on the map.<p>

"Hi! Welcome to Puffle World!" said the owner of the igloo. "Uh, hi?" Rico asked. The only crowd there was a crowd of 20 puffles in hats such as pharaoh helmes, snowflake helmets, and you name it. One even had on a boot from a past You Decide in 2010. :S Rico pulled out his map and went to another igloo and immediately, a cage fell down onto him. There was Rocko, in all his glory, laughing manically. "Ha ha ha," Rocko said.  
>"Oh great, not YOU again." Rico moaned.<br>"Now I've got you trapped, and now I've got the chance to destroy the island." Rocko said. And then he pulled off his mask and his identity was revealed...

*Thanks all for the great feedback and reviews on the story. I will make more chapters of the story and more stories about the EPF, which I've made many of, in 2012. Expect Chapter 4 before 2012!*


	4. Rocko's Identity

Chapter 4:

"Herbert?" Rico said, shocked. "Wait a minute, of course! You're the one who's always out to get me!" "Ha ha, yes, and you didn't know that? This shows your intelligance," Herbert replied. He flipped a switch. "Wait, what are you?" Rico asked, confused.  
>"Ha ha, now's my chance to get you gone forever, Rico." Herbert replied. He opened up a box that supposedly would go to the Box Deminsion. The cage opened and Rico stumbled into the box. But he didn't end up at the Box Deminision.<p>

"Where am - what?" Rico asked himself. He felt around. He was still together, but in some place. He saw some snow above and around him. He popped his head up and saw all snow. "Oh no! He sent me to the void! I'm dead!" Rico said, then realized, puffles were around him. "Oh, yeah, well, guess not." But there weren't any trees, nor anything but puffles and snow around him. "Where am I?" Rico said again. Did he actually enter the void? No, but it seemed sure enough like it!  
>Some of the puffles started squeaking. They were all oddly brown. He got up and started waddling. He saw water ahead. He saw some shrubbery and a cave. "Aha!" Rico said, finally. "Herbert, the only place you sent me was the place you'll be when you're buried."<p>

Rico waddled through the Town, where he saw lots of damage. There were barely any penguins there! Those who were spoke of the Proto-Bot and what they saw.  
>"And then it just came and DESTROYED the Night Club! A brown penguin inside actually got taken with it! It was so scary!" said one penguin.<br>"At the Gift Shop, this robot stole my inflatable ducky!" said another penguin.  
>"At least it didn't ruin your outfit by spilling coffee on you." said another penguin, unhappily.<p>

"Hey, have you seen any 'robots' around lately?" Rico approached a witness.  
>"Yes, in fact! It tore through the Forest and ripped out the Hidden Lake's rock covering!" said the witness.<br>"Hmm, thank you." Rico replied.

"You know, this'd be a lot easier with my team," Rico told Barista, who decided after all that he should join him. After all, secretly, Barista was an EPF agent of a higher squad then Rico's. "Yeah, well, at least you have me, right?" Barista replied, throwing a grappling hook up a tree. He climbed it. "Hey, can you tell me, what we're doing?"

"Uh, we're setting a water trap. Don't you ever pay attention?" Rico replied.

"It varies." Barista said, hoisting himself onto the top of the tree. He set up a large bucket with 8 gallons of water. He booby trapped it, as well. He climbed down.

"Well, that's perfect. Now, can we go find my team?" Rico asked. But just as they were leaving, the Proto-Bot came in and splash!

"Database deactivation. Systems shuttttttiinnnnggggg doooowwwwnnnn..." were the last words of the Proto-Bot.

"Whoa! Look at that, we've had luck!" Barista said, turning Rico around.  
>"Wait, we did it?" Rico asked, surprised.<br>"Not we - you!" Barista congratulated. "No, it wasn't me. It was also YOU!" Rico told his friend.  
>"Well, we better go get Herbert." Barista said.<p>


	5. Herbert's Plan Part 1

**Chapter 5:**

**First off, I'd like to apologize for not posting Chapter 4. I thought I did post it, but I didn't. I thought I finished Chapter 4 earlier but apparently, I didn't, and when I went to post it, I realized, 'It's not finished', so I exported it, finished it and re uploaded. I thought I added it in to the story, but I didn't, and I apologize for that. I am adding Chapter 5 on the same day to make up for it.**

** Second, here's the chapter:**

** Barista laid out a map of the island on the coffee table at the Coffee Shop.**

** "Alright, you see this?" he told Rico, pointing to the Tallest Mountain.**

** "Yeah, why?" Rico asked.**

** "That's were we're headed."**

** "Why?" Rico questioned.**

** "Because earlier, I saw Herbert heading up the Tallest Mountain with some gear. It looked like he had the AC 3000." Barista said.**

** "Why would he do that?" Rico asked. "Oh wait, I think I know the answer."**

** "Well, we better get going before he destroys the island with his heat!" Barista said.**

** "Do you feel it, you know, 'warmer' around this area?" Rico asked his friend.**

** "Yeah, I thought it was just me…" Barista replied, sweating.**

** The two agents gazed up toward the mountain where Klutzy was jumping up and down pointing at the two. **

** "Ah, great. Klutzy found us." Barista said, angry.**

** "So? I've got an idea." Rico said. He pulled out a 'claw-type object' from his pocket. **

** "What is that thing?" asked Barista.**

** "Remember when we had to stop Herbert from his 'revenge' about a year ago?" Rico paused. "We had to use Grapple Gadgets. I still have one, thankfully."**

** "So do I!" Barista said. They looked at each other. They both nodded, looked at the mountain and latched their gadgets onto a high part. They went up with the rope and repeated this several times. Wayyyyy quicker than doing a rope climbing.**

** "Herbert, freeze! You're surrounded by uhh, two EPF agents… I think?" Rico looked back at Barista who shook his head. "One agent and his friend?" **

** "Ha! You can't even think of a good crooner." Herbert laughed. He put a cage down on both of them.**

** "Aaaaah! What's the cage for?" Rico asked. **

** "You two penguins get a front row seat to my latest plan…" Herbert laughed.**

** "Click! Click-a-click? O_O" Klutzy said.**

** "So, what is this 'plan' that obviously will fail, eh?" Barista mouthed off.**

** "Glad you asked!" Herbert said, happily. "We're going to use that Gary the Garbage Guy's AC-3000 invention to destroy the island's cold." **

** "How do you expect to do that with an air conditioner?" Rico asked, confused.**

** "I've transformed it with a new HEAT ability. And it'll connect to these wires which connect to several heaters around the island that'll blow the island's cold and add heat, but not enough to melt the ice! You see, this time, I win, and you lose." Herbert replied, laughing.**

** "How do you know it won't cause too much heat to destroy and sink?" Barista asked, hopeful it won't sink the island.**

** "Easy! I calculated that the minimum temperature, the one that will start heating the island, is 80* F. However, if I set it to a warm 72* F, it'll work perfectly!" Herbert responded, gladly. "Any other questions?" **

** "Yeah," came a familiar voice. "Why do you think you're going to get away with this when you have more agents on your side?" Jet Pack Guy flew in, Dot, Rookie and Gary climbed on to the top of the mountain, and Puffle Handler and the Elite Puffles came in thanks to Flit.**

** "You didn't forget us and the Elite Puffles, did you?" asked Gary. **

** "Guys! You came back?" Rico asked, thankful to see his team.**

** "Yes, because we realized that we needed to _believe_." Rookie said. "I think that's what Gary said."**

** "Get us out of here!" Barista said.**

** "Aaaaaah! Klutzy! Quick! Flip it on!" Herbert yelled. **

** "Click!" Klutzy clicked and then turned on the machine. It started.**

** "Ha ha ha! You lose this time!" Herbert 'lol'ed'. The machine worked perfectly – for two seconds. It started sputtering and then there was a system back up which caused smoke to pour out. When the smoke stopped, the back up was so bad, it was about to EXPLODE!**

** "Aaaaaaaah! It's going to explode!" Herbert shouted. He grabbed Klutzy and they jumped off the Tallest Mountain.**

** "Gary, go! Leave us here." Rico said to his colleague agent.**

** "We can't!" Jet Pack Guy told his friend.**

** "Go get Herbert, and leave us here." Barista ordered.**

** "I think the Elite Puffles can free you quickly, if they try!" PH spoke up.**

** "Just gooooo!" Rico yelled. And with that, the agents disappeared.**

** "Did you think they'd do it, agent?" Barista asked.**

** "No…" Rico said. **

** "Well, you ready to blow up?" Barista asked.**

** "Oh gosh, no!" Rico responded. **

** And then it blew up. **


	6. Herbert's Plan Part 2  LAST CHAPTER

**Chapter 6:**

"Are you okay?" Barista's first words were, hoping Rico didn't go kabluey.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, you?" Rico replied.

"I'm good. But, look at this place!" Barista said, shocked.

"Quite a mess, eh?" Rico responded. "But the explosion knocked out the cage door! We're free!"

"Celebration time is not right now, agent. Time to go catch us a polar bear… again!" Barista said to his colleague. They jumped up and raced down the mountain.

"Get back here you fat lump of snow!" Jet Pack Guy said, fed up with Herbert.

"Fat? You're calling me fat?" Herbert said, offended.

"Truth hurts, eh?" Gary said, running towards Herbert.

"Well, maybe my fatness can throw you off the island!" Herbert got an idea, but didn't even try.

"Ha, so what?" Rookie said.

"We're here for you, agents!" Barista said, running into the Dock, where the agents were.

"Stop running, Herbert!" Rico ordered. "You'll never get away!"

"Ha! So you think!" Herbert said. "But you penguins got me into 'reusing' and well, let's just say it was for a bad cause…" Herbert pulled out a remote and hit a button. There was a mini earthquake and 3 hydra heads appeared in the trees. One lowered down for Herbert to jump in, which he did, and he started to escape.

"He's getting away, agents." Gary said. "Now time for my lucky little gadget I call, 'the Jet Pack'."

"What do you mean, G?" Rico asked. "How can we destroy three hydras, two manually controlled by a snow lump and a crab, with jetpacks?"

"I've made some, you know, additional upgrades…" Gary pulled out a remote and up came six jetpacks. Each had the element to defeat the hydras. Shields, snowballs and lava. They strapped one on and flew after the hydra heads. This was the ultimate showdown…

"Aaaaah! What in the world?" Herbert said, shocked to see all six penguins.

"Surely, you didn't think the EPF-"

"Ahem," Barista interrupted Rico.

"Oh, sorry." Rico said. "Us penguins ever sleep?" he continued.

"No, but you will when I'm done with you!" Herbert said, angry.

Herbert's hydra head shot freeze breath right at Rookie in mid air. He shot back a lava spout which combined with the freezy stuff and fell to the ground.

"Agent, look out!" Gary told Rico as a lava puddle came for Rico. With confidence, Rico dodged the lava puddle, but it came straight at Jet Pack Guy.

"Agent, watch out!" Rico ordered.

"Roger that." Jet Pack Guy dodged the puddle as well, and it hit a tree. Rookie shot lava puddles at Herbert's hydra.

"Take this you oversized oaf!" Rookie yelled in anger.

"Oaf? I'm a polar bear you pathetic penguin!" Herbert replied, thinking Rookie was confused. However, Rookie was just doing an insult that Herbert didn't seem to get, which was probably good.

"Take this!" Dot reflected the gold shine with a built in reflector shield.

"Agents, keep up the good work." Gary said, dodging a freeze blast.

Dot barely dodged a lava puddle. This was tough work. Three hydras all doing something at the same time, but there were only six small penguins.

"That's it," Rico thought of an idea. "Gary, Rookie, you guys fire the lava. Dot, Jet Pack Guy, you guys turn on your shields. Barista, keep up with the snowballs!"

"Okay, boss." Jet Pack Guy replied.

"Sure, chief!" Dot said in no bad mood.

"Commander, are you sure? Maybe snowballs could use some help?" Rookie said.

"Rookie, just do it." Rico ordered.

"Alright, commander."

"Agent, I don't see where you're going with this…" Gary said in confusion. "How's this going to stop Herbert?"

"Just do it." Rico ordered, dodging a fire blast. Suddenly, after Dot's final reflection, the yellow hydra broke. _One down, two left _thought Rico.

"Aaaaaaah! Klutzy, fight these penguins to their end. No repairs!" Herbert barked.

Suddenly, the red bot, the one Herbert was in, broke.

"At least there's no electrocution. I never wanted to be a black bear. I'm a polar bear." Herbert said, talking to himself.

"What do you mean? You are a polar bear…?" Rookie said.

"Quiet, agent. Focus!" Rico ordered.

"Yes, commander!"

Herbert jumped into the blue hydra with Klutzy. Each agent got their lava puddles ready. In one hit from Barista, they completely destroyed the blue hydra. The duo jumped out of the hydra and tried to run. They wouldn't get too far…

"Brace for impact…!" Rico ordered.

**KABOOOOOOOM!**

The hydras exploded, leaving the agent unharmed.

"We'll get clean up later, but for now, he's getting away!" Rico said.

"Not for long!" Jet Pack Guy said, headed for the duo. He threw a snowball right at the fat bear. Bull's-eye! Herbert fell over, but his fatness made no pain. Klutzy stopped running and decided to turn himself in.

"Click-a-click! Clickity click! Click. ._." Klutzy clicked. Jet Pack Guy and the others landed and cuffed the piece of lard.

"And that's why you never underestimate the EPF and penguins!" Rico said.

**Epilouge:**

***End of the story***

Gary waddled into his office, ready to call Rory and his crew. He was thinking about the week the EPF had. It was a long week. Damage everywhere. Chaos, damage, you name it. The Proto-Bot had been destroyed and taken from the Forest. Herbert had been put in a cell. The chaos was beginning to end on the island.

Herbert watched from a distance as Gary waddled into his office. _Yes, this is going to be great _Herbert thought. _And they won't know it's coming, will they? _Gary's office door shut, which had been moved to past the closet. When nobody watched, Herbert pulled out a spy gadget. _One thing that little bucket of bolts 'mayhem on wheels' didn't do was shut out the power…_ Herbert thought. He pressed the teleport button and teleported to the Ski Hill. This was not going to be the day Herbert lost.

Rico entered the EPF Command Room, noticing Herbert was gone. He quickly ran into Gary's Office and found Gary typing at his computer. Oddly, he was playing Hydro Hopper. _The gadgets Gary invents… _thought Rico.

"Gary, did you know Herbert escaped?" Rico asked. Gary swiveled around his chair as his Hydro Hopper hit a buoy and the game ended, taking him to the 'earned coins' screen. Was he playing Club Penguin?

"He did?" Gary asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, we've had a long, long week of work, agent. It'll probably take Herbert some time to think of another plan, so let's get to work tomorrow or the next day." Gary said. He needed a break as much as the others did.

"And I found his files and such when you sent in a crew to clean his base." Rico said. "He keeps some of his past memories in here, heh heh."

"Ah yes, indeed. The tremors, the clock problems, the missing coins, the island sinking, the… wait a minute. What's this?" Gary stumbled upon something strange. His facial expression suddenly turned scared. Rico was confused. What was he doing? How bad could any of Herbert's plans be? Yes, the island sinking. And the tremors. Okay, and the vandalism of the Coffee Shop and the Pizza Parlor. He had a point. Some of them were scary. Was he reading a past one?

"Agent…" Gary finally said. "Get the others. Our job isn't over yet…"

What's next for the Elite Penguin Force? What's Herbert's next plan? What is so 'scary' about it? The Elite Penguin Force's job still isn't over… Herbert's got another plan and he could strike at any moment!

I've got another story coming soon (it ties in with this – it's the other part – Herbert's plan). Thanks for the awesome reviews! Maybe my next story will be just as good, eh? It'll be here very soon!

Agents – report for duty in the next story:

Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force: Herbert's Next Plan*!

*Title is subject to change.

Coming soon! (This week, hopefully!)


End file.
